


underlive

by demonking240



Category: david klass - fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonking240/pseuds/demonking240
Summary: in a world where humans and demons are at war a young half demon half human (Tex) has to chose a side.





	underlive

It all started when i realized my parents have been acting weird for two days."mom?,are you sick?"she looked at me with a sad face and faked a smile and said no.I can tell she is telling the truth but i have a feeling she's hiding something from me.As i opened my mouth to ask if she is ok my father walked in and said "Tex we have to go away on vacation for a while."i replied,"but it's not even summer yet school just started and i want to make friends."my father is a 6'5 Caucasian male with curly brown hair,and he has a big head which i often make fun of.My mother is 6 foot with hazel eyes a beautiful smile also a Caucasian and has long black hair going down her back.I know something isn't right we always move away from home and leave the country, we have multiple homes."I don't want to go!" i protested.we live in a tiny apartment and after i heard footsteps approach the front door my father picked me up and ushered me and my mom to the fire exit.suddenly the front door fell onto the floor and 2 large men in black walked in with guns.my mother went down the fire exit first then i went and looked back up at my father as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a hand gun and aimed at the two men in black.my mother quickly grabbed my hand and ran across the street. "Mom!" i yelled we cant leave dad behind,but as i said that i heard two weird sounds and i looked back up just in time to see two blue flashes go straight through my farther and he fell off the fire exit 5 floors before hitting the sidewalk.My mom got into our black suv and started the car with me in the back seat sobbing as she started speeding down the road.after 5 minutes of me and my mom crying i asked her if those were laser guns and if we will ever see my father again.my mother answered with "yes and your father is dead." *she wipes a tear from her eye*We are not who you think we are my mom said.what do you mean?."I am not your real mom and he isn't your real dad you are...a demon" my mom said.my chest started to hurt and my mind was filled with questions. my mom said "your father is a demon and your mother is human we met them many years ago before the war started,we were great friends and when the war started they went into hiding asking us to look after you days after you were born."i sat in the car silently letting my mind comprehend everything that just happened then i asked my final question,so that's why you didn't call the police because i'm a demon?she nodded.suddenly a jeep came speeding behind us and hit the back of our car. the our car spun out of control and we went off road into the woods and hit a tree.My mom got me out of the car and we ran down a dirt path when we heard footsteps about 15 yards behind us my mom put me in a bush and told me to stay and don't move. she waited in the middle of the dirt path as the two men who broke in our apartment walked and stopped 3 inches in front of my mom."what do you want?" she asked.i peeked through the bush and saw the tallest of the two men and thats when i realized he's the one that killed my father.i balled my fist angrily.my fathers killer spoke with a deep voice "we know you have a demon hand him over and we will let you live."my mother took a step back and said "i dont know what your talking about we have been at war with demons for 10 years why would i have a demon?" perhaps you need motivation he said then pulled out the laser gun he used to kill my dad.I saw a bit of sweat drip from my moms face as i listened to her final words "i wish for peace between the humans and de..." and then she was on the floor before i could blink. she's dead,my heart started beating rapidly as the killer walked to me and reached into the bush and grabbed me by the throat.he then said"i can feel your murderous intent to kill me" his partner took a few steps back and pointed at me saying a black aura was forming around me.and then i realized i was being choked but was to angry to care.suddenly he dropped me and took a few steps back. i looked at the floor gasping for air then i looked to the right and said out loud "Is that a tail?"


End file.
